1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anatomically shaped air mattress, and more particularly to an anatomically shaped air mattress including pre-formed depressions for accommodating various anatomical features.
2. Description of Related Art
On a conventional air mattress, it is practically impossible to assume a comfortable body position which allows for unrestricted breathing when tanning one's back while lying face down. If one wants to keep the nose free in order to obtain unrestricted breathing, one is forced to cross one's arms under the forehead with the result that the neck and arms ache after a short time as the head is pressed into the neck and the arms are pressed upwards inside the shoulders. Additionally, the back starts to ache after lying on the front for some time, as, due to the flat horizontal base, the spinal column is forced into the position of a "hollow back". And finally, the legs and toes ache too, as they have to be bent sideways to avoid a perpendicular and therewith painful positioning on the base.